innocent
by bang kambing
Summary: Nah note dr sini lah yg ke copy untuk fict saya yg akatsuki itu. Jadi maaf para reader. kepolosan Naruto membuat kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha yang tak pernah mengeluarkan expresi lebih itu menjadi sangat out of caracter dari biasanya. baaimana kisahnya, simak di fict berikut


**Innocent**

**By dyoshiki uchiha**

**Diclamer: masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: sasunaru**

**Note: mau suka atau tidak, terserah. Ingin baca ya baca saja. Flame ya flame saja. Saya tak peduli.**

Suatu hari terdapatlah laki-laki manis dengan rambut kuning seperti durian, dan memiliki mata berwarna biru cerah seperti langit yang membuat siapa saja terpesona ketika melihatnya (oke saya mulai lebay), dan dia tak lalin dan tak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto adalah anak yang keras kepala yang hobi sekali meminum es. Saat dia sedang sakit batuk-batuk dan juga pilek, keinginannya untuk meminum es selalu ada. Hampir setiap hari dia meminum es, bahkan baginya tak ada hahri tanpa es, padahal teman-temannya sudah memperingatkan agar dia berhenti dahulu untuk meminum es.

"Naru, kamu kan sedang sakit. Kenapa masih minum es?" ucap salah seorang teman Naruto.

"Iya, iya ini terakhir kalinya kok." Balas Naruto sekenanya.

Naruto memang keras kepala bukan main, dia selalu bilang kalau itu adalah yang terakhir tapi kenyataannya. Esok hari dia masih meminum es juga.

Ternyata Naruto memiliki pacar yan sangat possessive akan kesehatannya itu. Sosok pacar dengan kulit putih seperti mayat, dan rambut berwarna hitam dengan style bermodel seperti bokong ayam (oke mari kita ganti, seperti bokong ayam kita coret, dan diganti menjadi) seperti anak emodan dengan mata onyx yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Saat sedang santai sambil minum es, tiba-tiba handphone Naruto bergetar, ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari sang pacar yaitu Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, halo? Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali kan dobe, kau jangan minum es. Kau itu sedang sakit. Dasar dobe." Omel Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Da… dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu, te-teme?" Tanya Naruto panik saat sang oacar mengetahui akan kebiasaan Naruto itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Huh itu tak penting. Pokoknya kau jangan minum es." Kata Sasuke super possessive.

"Iya maaf teme. Aku tak kan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah. Karena dia tahu walau Sasuke terdengar marah-marah, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat khawatir akan kesehatannya.

"Awas kalau masih meminum es. Ku cium Nanti." Ancam Sasuke.

"Ahh… tidak apa-apa. Itu kan bukan hal yang menyakitkan." Balas Naruto polos.

"Dasar Dobe. Ciumanya itu, nanti bibirmu ku gigit agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam mulutmu." Sasuke berucap seperti itu untuk menggoda dobenya tersebut, namun karena Naruto terlalu polos atau apa, Naruto tak terlalu mengerti.

"Ehh? Digigit? Memang bisa kamu mau masuk ke mulutku? Berarti aku dong yang gigit kamu teme? Kan kamu bilang mau masuk kemulutku? Berarti kau yang makan kamu, kalau makan itu kan digigit pakai gigi. Ehehe" balas Naruto super polos.

"Huh sudahlah lupakan. Kau sedang apa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengalaihkan pembicaraan karena niat ingin menggoda gagal sudah.

"Oh ini. Aku sedang mengambil minum di kulkas." Jawab Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Huh dasar dobe. Tadi apa kataku ha?" sasuke mulai naik darah lagi.

"Umm… kalau tidak salah, aku tidak boleh minum es. Ehehe benar tidak?"

"Terus? Sekarang kamu sedang apa? Mau minum es kan?" sasuke mendesak Naruto agar mau mengaku.

"Hmmm tidak kok. Aku bilang aku sedang mengambil minum di kulkas, bukan mau minum es. Uhh dasar teme bodoh." Ucap Naruto seraya mengejek Sasuke dengan sebutan bodoh.

"Itu sama saja dasar dobe idiot. Apa kapasitas otakmu tak bisa menampung kata-kataku yang mudah diingat bahkan oleh anak kecil sekali pun." Sasuke mulai mengomel lagi. Memang sifat Sasuke jika berhadapan dengan sang dobe selalu seperti itu karena kepolosan atau kebodohan dobenya itu.

"Uhh.. aku ingat aku ingat aku ingat. Teme teme teme." Naruto mulai kesal dan tak terima karena sedari tadi banyak ejekan daqri Sasuke yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Apa ha?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Kamu bilang, kalau aku tidak boleh minum es." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Aku kan minum air dari kulkas huh. Kamu kan tadi Cuma larang aku agar aku tidak meminum es lagi. Bukan melarang tidak boleh minum air kulkas huh. Dasar teme bodoh." Setelah mendapat jawaban tersebut, Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, karena kesal akan kepolosan dobenya itu. Memang terkadang memiliki pacar yang polo situ merepotkan namun itulah yang membuat Sasuke memnyayanginya.

**THE END**

Mohon maaf, ini ide sekilas. Jadi ceritanya seperti ini.

Mind to review?

Thanks ^^V

Ada request? Silahkan hubungi inang_dhi on twitter


End file.
